


be the reason for you

by werisingsun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hyung Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Threesome, crying in a sexy way, uhhh nothing else kinky surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/werisingsun
Summary: “Let us take care of you, darling,” Seonghwa murmurs, fingers ghosting across Hongjoong’s bare torso. Hongjoong shivers, arching into the touch.“Please.”
Relationships: Implied OT8 - Relationship, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	be the reason for you

Hongjoong has barely removed his shoes when he’s ambushed by Seonghwa and Yunho in the dorm common room. They somehow manage to both look intimidating despite Yunho’s fuzzy, duck-patterned pajama pants and Seonghwa’s rumpled t-shirt. 

“You’re back late again.”

It’s just an observation, but the way Seonghwa says it seems more like an accusation. Hongjoong can’t argue, not with the clock a mere few feet from his face showing that it’s well past three in the morning. 

“Uh…sorry?” he offers, trying to brush past where his two bandmates are stood blocking the hallway with arms crossed, only to be stopped by Yunho’s arm around his shoulders. 

“You can’t keep doing this, hyung,” Yunho says, sounding exasperated. “It’s not good for you, we need you to stay healthy.” He releases Hongjoong, but Hongjoong doesn’t try to get away, knowing full well he’ll only be stopped again. 

Hongjoong chews his lip. He knows it's not _ideal_ for him to be spending most nights in the studio, often falling asleep shortly before sunrise, even more often not even in his own bed. But he also wants to work as hard as possible so that the group can succeed, even if it comes at the cost of his sleep schedule. He opens his mouth to voice as much, but Seonghwa holds up a hand to stop him. 

“Save it, I know what you’re going to say,” he says, brows furrowing in displeasure. “But you aren’t helping anyone if you end up collapsing from exhaustion.” His gaze softens. “We’re all worried about you, Hongjoong-ah.”

Something about Seonghwa’s concerned expression and admonishing words cause a lump to form in Hongjoong’s throat, and he swallows thickly. “I’m sorry,” he says again, voice cracking around the words. “I didn’t mean to cause you all stress.”

Yunho and Seonghwa exchange a worried glance that Hongjoong doesn’t catch. “C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom,” Seonghwa says gently, taking Hongjoong by the wrist and leading him to their shared room. Yunho trails them, and Hongjoong doesn’t think to question it.

Seonghwa brings Hongjoong to his bed, sitting down and pulling the shorter man down to sit beside him. “Would you like for me and Yunho to help you relax?” he asks, voice low.

Suddenly, the guilt clogging Hongjoong’s throat turns to anticipation. It’s been a while since he had a chance to indulge himself with any of his members, but he knows exactly what Seonghwa is implying. 

“I...I would like that,” he replies, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Seonghwa’s hands are grabbing his hoodie, tugging it over his head and placing it on the floor next to the bed. He pushes gently on Hongjoong’s shoulder, and Hongjoong goes willingly, lying back so his head is on his pillow and Seonghwa can kneel between his legs. Yunho, who had opted to sit at Seonghwa’s desk after entering the room, stands and walks over to observe closer. 

“Let us take care of you, darling,” Seonghwa murmurs, fingers ghosting across Hongjoong’s now bared torso. "You do so much for us."

Hongjoong shivers, arching into the touch. “Please,” he breaths, squirming when Seonghwa’s fingers pass over a ticklish spot. 

“So good for us.” Yunho has joined them on the bed, kneeling beside Hongjoong’s head and stroking his hair. The praise makes Hongjoong blush, and he fights the urge to hide his face.

“So pretty, so perfect for hyungs, let us take care of you, yeah?” Seonghwa says, sliding his hands beneath the elastic of Hongjoong’s training pants. Hongjoong whines slightly at the use of the honorific, already feeling smaller, more vulnerable. He just wants to let Seonghwa and Yunho take him apart in the ways only they know.

Once Hongjoong is fully undressed, they descend upon him, Yunho pulling him into his lap to thumb at his chest from behind, while Seonghwa lies on his stomach between Hongjoong’s spread legs to kiss and nip along his thighs and hip bones. He pointedly ignores Hongjoong’s cock, which is slowly filling out simply from the attention. Hongjoong doesn’t beg, not yet, happy to let his bandmates have their way with him for now. 

Seonghwa seems determined to change that. He wraps one pretty hand lightly around Hongjoong’s cock, now standing fully erect and flushed red, stroking it slow enough to make Hongjoong moan and try to move his hips for more sensation, only to be stopped by Seonghwa’s hand placed firmly on his hip. Once Hongjoong is panting, teeth dug into his bottom lip to hold back desperate moans, Seonghwa releases him, resuming the path he had been marking with his mouth.

“Doesn’t Seonghwa-hyung look pretty between your thighs?” Yunho says, warm breath right in Hongjoong’s ear. Hongjoong whines in agreement, head knocking back onto Yunho’s shoulder when the latter pinches at his nipples. “Use your words, baby. You have a beautiful voice.”

“Y-yes,” Hongjoong chokes out, glancing back down only for Seonghwa to make eye contact as he finally takes Hongjoong in his mouth and swallows around him. Hongjoong cries out, clawing at Yunho’s thighs where they’re caging him in on either side. His hips are held tight by Seonghwa’s warm grip, and he’s glad, because he doesn’t think he would be able to control himself with how worked up he is now. 

Seonghwa suckles on the head of Hongjoong’s cock, tongue flicking in a way that makes him writhe in Yunho’s arms. “Hyung- ah!” he gasps, hands reaching desperately for Seonghwa’s head, only to catch himself and grip his own knees instead. He hasn’t been given permission to touch. 

Seonghwa pulls off with a wet _pop_. “It’s ok, sweetheart, you can touch. Hyungs just want to make you feel good right now, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” Hongjoong gingerly threads his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, simply resting his hands there, still allowing the elder to have full control. Seonghwa immediately takes him back into his mouth, and tears Hongjoong didn’t even feel building spill from the corners of his eyes.

Yunho notices and coos, reaching up with one hand from where his arms are wrapped securely around Hongjoong’s torso to wipe at his damp cheeks. “Is it good, baby? Does Seonghwa-hyung make you feel nice?”

“Y-, good, it’s good, hyung feels so _good_ ,” Hongjoong babbles, sniffling and squirming, toes curling as he feels heat build in his lower belly. He can feel Yunho hard in his sleep pants against the small of his back, but the other makes no move to get himself off, other than grinding subtly against Hongjoong every time he arches back against him. Distantly, he feels a sense of accomplishment knowing he got his bandmate so worked up without ever directly touching him, but right now his focus is mainly on the way Seonghwa’s warm mouth is bringing him ever closer to release. 

“Come on, baby, come for hyungs,” Yunho says, stroking soothingly over Hongjoong’s heaving chest and stomach. “Be good for us.”

Hongjoong all but shouts when he finally comes, fully crying now, and releases down Seonghwa’s throat who eagerly swallows, all the while Yunho murmuring praises into his hair. He tugs just a bit too roughly on Seonghwa’s hair as the elder continues to suck past the point of it feeling good. Finally, Seonghwa releases him, smacking his lips, and Hongjoong falls limp against Yunho’s broad chest. 

“You really do need to take better care of yourself, my love,” he says teasingly. “Less coffee and more fresh fruit.”

"I get it," Hongjoong, groans, smacking his hands over his face to hide his reddening cheeks. "Fine, I'll be better in the future, for you." Yunho giggles, and his erection brushes against Hongjoong’s back once again with the movement. 

“Let me help you,” Hongjoong says, twisting around and reaching for Yunho’s crotch, but Yunho stops him with a hand on his wrist. 

“Not tonight, hyung.” Yunho says, and Hongjoong pouts, the honorific signaling that their scene is over. 

“I want to, though,” he whines, making his best puppy eyes, even clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes. 

Yunho just shakes his head. “Another time, I promise. You need to rest right now. Besides, I’m sure Seonghwa-hyung will be able to help me out.” He winks at Seonghwa, who rolls his eyes. But now that he’s sitting up, Hongjoong can see that he’s equally hard, and it’s not a surprise when he crawls over to press a chaste kiss to Yunho’s mouth despite the theatrics. 

Hongjoong reluctantly rolls out of Yunho’s lap, tugging a pillow to his chest instead, and takes in the view in front of him. Seonghwa has taken his spot, but he’s can't be too upset about it when he gets to appreciate the sight of Yunho tugging Seonghwa’s head back to place wet kisses along his neck. 

Seonghwa groans, hastily pulling down Yunho’s sleep pants then his own shorts to bare their straining erections and take them into one of his hands. They rut messily against one another, moaning into each other’s mouths, until Yunho is coming with a grunt into Seonghwa’s hand, Seonghwa not far behind. 

When Seonghwa leaves briefly to grab wet wipes, Yunho flops down next to Hongjoong, pulling him into his chest. Hongjoong sighs happily, already feeling drowsy, and snuggles closer.

"We're proud of you, hyung, no matter what," Yunho murmurs into his hair. "And we'll be here for you, always."

Hongjoong hums in acknowledgment, feeling warmth swell in his chest. He wishes he could better express how he feels, but for now he just whispers a muffled _thank you_ into Yunho's shirt. 

By the time Seonghwa returns and joins them to hug Hongjoong from behind, he’s nearly asleep. The bed is a bit small for three grown men to sleep on simultaneously, but he doesn't mind, appreciating the warmth and comfort he feels from being pressed in between two people he cares for and relies on. 

The last thing he feels before drifting off is the gentle kiss Yunho places on the top of his head and Seonghwa's nose pressed into the back of his neck. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first published ateez fic!! i just wanted to write a little abt hongjoongie being taken care of by the other two ateez leaders and it ended being up longer than i expected....anyways come hear me yell on [twitter](https://twitter.com/werisingsun)


End file.
